


First Kiss

by capseuleok



Category: Slammed (book)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capseuleok/pseuds/capseuleok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caulder was his bestfriend. And for Kel, bestfriends tried everything together. Including giving their first kiss a go. And nine was just a perfect age to get your first kiss, wasn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

“Tapi mereka ciuman!”

“Kita nggak boleh mengatakannya. Will akan dapat masalah kalau kau mengatakannya.”

“Yeah, menurut Lake begitu.”

“Lake memang bilang begitu.”

“Tapi mereka ciuman, Kel...”

“Aku melihatnya.”

“Kau melihatnya!” 

Kel berkedip menatap Caulder yang memandanginya dengan iri.

“Kel, kau melihatnya. Aku ingin menonton orang ciuman!”

“Caulder, nggak boleh.”

“Tapi kau boleh.”

“Aku kan nggak sengaja melihatnya.”

“Kayak apa sih ciuman?”

Kel memajukan bibir, berpikir sesaat. Ini pertanyaan berat. Dia tahu dia bisa membuat Caulder terkesan, atau malah jijik dengan jawabannya. Tapi dia melihat Lake dan Will berciuman, dan itu hebat. Lake jadi cantik sekali meskipun malam itu gelap. Dan Will juga terlihat oke. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Lake jadi cantik setelah bertemu Will. Tadinya kakak perempuannya itu selalu berwajah cemberut karena Mom memaksa mereka pindah ke Michigan. Tidak seperti Kel, Lake tampak tersiksa pindah ke Michigan. Sampai dia bertemu Will.

Dan untuk Kel, semuanya sempurna karena dia bertemu Caulder, temannya yang paling hebat sejauh ini. Dan sekarang Caulder menginginkan jawaban darinya. Dia harus bisa membuat Caulder terkesan.

“Ciuman itu... kayak es krim,” Kel menjawab. Tawa Caulder setelah dia berkata begitu langsung membuat Kel menyesal telah mengatakannya. Wajahnya memerah. “Mak-maksudku...”

Caulder terus tertawa.

“Maksudku...” Kel kebingungan. “Maksudku, Lake terlihat seperti meleleh waktu dia mencium Will! Aku langsung teringat es krim!” Kel berseru, berusaha mengimbangi kerasnya suara tawa Caulder.

Suara tawa Caulder mereda, tapi masih ada sisa tawa di sana. “Es krim?” dia bertanya setengah serius setengah bercanda.

“Aku nggak bohong. Lake memang kelihatan begitu. Dia menubruk Will dan mereka terlihat lengket tidak bisa lepas.”

“Kayak permen karet, dong!” Caulder menimpali.

Kel memikirkannya, lalu mengangguk pelan. “Yah, agak mirip.”

Caulder mengangkat alisnya, lucu. “Mau mencoba?” dia bertanya.

Kel mengerutkan muka. “Ewwh, Caulder. Menjijikan.”

“Apanya? Kalau rasanya kayak es krim dan permen karet, mungkin ciuman itu beneran enak,” Caulder menunjukkan pemikirannya.

Sekali lagi, Kel tertegun. Caulder benar juga. Lake dan Will tampak suka saat mereka melakukannya.

“Kalau tidak enak ya sudah. Berarti kita sudah tahu,” Caulder meneruskan.

Kel tampak terpengaruh. Tapi dia bersikukuh mengerutkan wajah dan berkata, “Menjijikan, Caulder. Kita berdua kan anak laki-laki,” meski tidak terlalu yakin.

“Menurutku sih kau nggak menjijikan. Aku nggak keberatan mencobanya denganmu.”

Wajah Kel menjadi datar. Dia pikir dia juga tidak keberatan melakukannya dengan Caulder. Saat dia selesai berpikir, wajah Caulder sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Mendadak di telinga Kel terdengar dentuman tapi dia tidak yakin Caulder mendengarnya sebab wajah temannya itu biasa saja, aneh. 

Ketika mencondongkan tubuh begitu, Caulder menjadi lebih pendek darinya, Kel harus menunduk untuk mengikuti mata Caulder yang menatapnya lurus-lurus. Kel tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari tatapan Caulder. Temannya itu lalu mendongak dan Kel hanya tinggal menunduk agar mereka berciuman. 

Mereka terus saling menatap selama beberapa saat. Kemudian Caulder mengedip, binar di matanya menjadi aneh, dan itu semua membuat Kel berhenti bersikap bingung. Dia bergerak cepat dan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Caulder. Mereka berciuman.

Ciuman ini tidak seperti ciuman Will dan Lake. Ciuman ini tidak banyak gerakan dan Kel merasa sedikit aneh karena dia melihat Lake bergerak begitu luwes saat Will menciumnya. Haruskah Kel bergerak?

Caulder tidak memberinya kesempatan menjawab. Kepala temannya itu menggeleng-geleng, menyebabkan bibir mereka saling menggesek. Kel merasa geli. 

Dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Caulder lalu terkikik geli. Caulder ikut terkikik bersamanya. Akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa keras-keras di jok belakang mobil Will. Beberapa kali mereka saling meninju lengan dan bahu dengan pelan, dan terus tertawa seolah apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan benar-benar lucu. Di sela-sela tawa mereka Kel berkata, “Kau bodoh. Lake tidak mencium Will seperti itu.”

Mata Caulder melebar, kemudian menjadi sayu ketika bertanya dengan senyuman lebar, “Seperti apa?”

Kel mengulurkan tangan, berusaha mengingat seperti apa Lake mencium kakak Caulder, mengalungkan lengan ke leher temannya, memiringkan kepala, kemudian menempelkan bibir mereka kembali. Kali ini, ciuman itu membuat punggung Kel menjadi tegak. Lengannya merinding, dan pikirannya berubah semua menjadi intuisi. Kel menghisap bibir Caulder dan senang saat bibir Caulder menjadi lebih lembut melawan bibirnya. Mata Kel yang terbuka melihat saat Caulder membelalak terkejut, lalu kembali menjadi sayu.

Kel merasakan sesuatu merayap di punggungnya. Dia menyadari itu jari-jari Caulder. Samar-samar dia ingat Lake meraih rambut Will dan berusaha meniru apa yang dilakukan kakaknya itu. Dia meraih rambut Caulder, menyusupkan jemarinya di sana, dan membiarkan Caulder balas menghisap bibir bawahnya.

Pada satu titik, setelah berulangkali saling membalas, Kel dan Caulder saling melepaskan diri karena kehabisan napas. Tidak ada yang bicara. Hanya saling menatap, dengan jemari saling tersesat di rambut yang lain. 

Caulder berbisik di telinga Kel, “Aku rasa kita nggak boleh bilang tentang ini ke siapapun.”  
Kel tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengangguk. Lalu menarik kepala Caulder merapat kembali kepadanya. Dia tidak ingat es krim, tidak ingat permen karet, Caulder lebih enak dibandingkan semua itu, pikirnya sambil memejamkan mata kali ini.

.

.kkeut.


End file.
